second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Entente
"Peace, Prosperity, and Liberty." Galactic Entente motto. The Galactic Entente is the super-national Confederation of 4 species the Alir, Shalani, Sondrithan's, and Beldross. The goals of the Galactic entente is to preserve collective peace, freedom, and security of its member states. The Entente council is made up of 200 appointed delegates, 50 for each member states which run the federal government and it's agency's which can advise and mediate over the states and that the states can voluntary participate in. The council is based in the space of which member state is the federation president. The council votes on certain bills which all member states must abide by, such as declarations of war or offers of peace, miltary security and trade, besides these legislation passed by the council is not mandatory and most internal policy are left to the member states. When a certain bill is agreed upon (with the exception of a declaration of war, which has its own, more streamlined process) the bill is all up to member state interpretation. Membership requirements for joining is that a new member must have FTL travel capabilities; it must have banned slavery, serfdom, and purging; and the new member state as to have a democratic government, or at least must respect their citizens rights in accordance with the Entente Declaration on Sapient's Rights of 2239. History The Galactic Entente was founded by The Alir Commune in 2228 with the Sondrithan League as a alliance for mutual security. Almost immediately, the Entente was plunged into a war against the Yaanari league, which would last for almost 10 years. The war ended in 2246. That same year, the Fenn'Halor were accepted to boost entente strength and to provide them a base in the western region of the galaxy. The Entente continued it's economic and military growth during the 2250's, and 60's By 2268, the Shalani coalition joined the entente boosting it's member world's and population Shortly thereafter, the Shalani delegates proposed a joint war to take advantage of perceived Zracon weakness, after the Zracon Union's recent defeat alongside the Yaanari, and the Yadrans at the hands of the commonwealth. The bill passed, and the Galactic Entente officially declared war on the Zracon Union and Kingdom of Yadra in 2268 marking the second time the Entente has been involved in a conflict. However in 2277 a year before peace with the Zracon; the lagin'chuzz kingdom attacked the Beldross dragging in the Thadrakos Families starting a new conflict out west between the two major powers. The war was resolved in a stalemate, however peace was short lived as the Yaanari attacked the Entente in 2291 resulting in the largest battle in Entente history. The 2nd Battle of Avaconea. After the Yaanari-Entente war was concluded, the Entente entered a new chapter into its history with evr growing military armaments programs as a response to a emboldened Celestial Alliance in the east and and increasing unstable galaxy. The Scorching of Nidira shattered the short lived peace the Entente had. Starting the domino effect the that was to come. As in 2313 less than three years after Nidira's destruction, the Celestial Alliance declared war launching the Confederation into it's most challenging conflict. Members states * Alir Commune * Sondrithan League * Beldross Pious Cooperative * Shalani coalition Non functioning member state's * Shalani Interstellar Commonality Former Non functioning member states * Serene Avarian Republic Military The Astral corps is the main federal fleet of the Galactic entente. It operates under the authority and command of the federation president, which rotates once every 10 years, and of the Entente council, although tactical and small-scale strategic decisions are made by the Entente Joint Admiralty. The Astral corps is a volunteer naval service that recruits naval personnel across the Entente. The Entente does not maintain a unified ground force, relying on its member nations to provide its armies for garrisons and planetary invasions. The Astral Corp's primary duties are * Security to Entente planets, and shipping lanes * Anti-piracy operations * Border patrol * Emergency relief Fleet composition circa 2315 * 5 Light Carriers * 4 Cruisers * 6 Destroyers * 6 Corvettes Category:Galactic Entente Category:Alliances